A little time in the rain
by Amaya Zorifuki
Summary: Alfred, swamped with issues, takes a break to visit one of his children, Oregon. Omake drabbles added!
1. A little time in the rain

AN: Ehhh, this was just me wanting to make a character after my homestate. Not as thought out as I'd hoped, but I hope it serves to entertain you.

-

--

-

A little time in the rain, a visit to see Oregon-chan.

The personification of the United States of America, Alfred Jones was visiting one of his 'children' Beverly McLoughlin. (1) Known to the people who lived in her state as Oregon.

When Alfred first decided to fly to the beaver state, he had been swamped with issues of the country. With the struggling economy and the swine flu things were pretty hectic. He wasn't quite sure he should just take a vacation, but Obama was a good leader and insisted that he could handle a few days without him. Besides, he hadn't been to the West coast on a while and needed to visit his children.

Beverly was an outdoorsy girl, tough and free spirited with her shoulder length light brown hair and leafy green eyes. Her ahoge represented Salem, and a little mole by her right eye was her 'crater lake' (2) Her favorite attire was a yellow polo shirt with blue jeans (Her state colors) as well as a soft green bandanna that covered the back half of her head. She was a little bit Bohemian, and it showed in her mannerisms.

She often was seen with her pet beaver Eugene, who was trained to never bite unless she told it to.

Alfred liked Beverly. He remembered hanging out with her when they made 'The Goonies', 'Free Willy', 'Mr Holland's Opus' and other movies, and she would always boast that Mr. Groening, one of their funniest animators/cartoonists, came from her biggest city. Her logging companies were the best of her siblings, yet she always made sure to plant plenty of trees to make up for it and to stay away from certain areas.

Beverly was his second stop, making his way down from Washington. She had a whole vacation planned out for him the minute he told her she was coming over. It was mainly focused around the Willamette Valley, not that he minded.

"Hold onto your hat Alfred." She warned him, "Because you're getting the real Oregon experience."

He light-heartedly laughed at her words a bit "Should I be scared?"

"Of course not." "Now let's head out!"

First they went to Albany for a summer mini-concert where a local group was playing. (3) They had a very nice and jazzy sound, and Alfred looked and saw some kids playing in the Willamette River and the adults dancing to the beat near the stage. He hadn't been to an outdoor concert in a long time.

"This concert series takes place every year." Said Beverly, "It's a city tradition that they all look forward too. And as a very historic city I always respect tradition."

She then got some pizza from the pizza-hut wagon nearby and grabbed some sodas from a nearby vending machine. Juggling her food she headed back and sat back down on the blanket they laid out earlier in the day.

"This is the life." She said, "Music and greasy food!"

"Amen!"

They 'clinked' their pizzas together in a toast and chowed down.

---

After that they went to Eugene to just hang around, they found a drum circle group to play with there. They had plenty of snacks and had permission to play there, so it would be okay for now. It was here that some of Beverly's bohemian-ness came to the surface.

"Come on Alfred." She cheered as he stood nearby nervously, "I'm sure plenty of your nation friends have done a drum circle before. I don't know which ones, but given how many there are one of em's gotta have done it."

"I've never been in a drum circle before!" Alfred said nervously, "I don't even play any drums."

"You don't have to!" She called and shoved a bongo in his hands, "Just bang out a beat and have fun with it, right guys?"

They all cheered for him. And to his surprise, it was fun. It took a while for him to get a steady beat going, but he eventually got the hang of it and Beverly winked as she played along too. She even got up and danced around just for fun. Alfred laughed at her flighty hippie style dance.

He'd have to invite one of his nation friends to a Eugene drum circle sometimes.

---

And then they had fun crab fishing in Newport before checking out the historic bay front.

"What's been going on with you and your siblings?" He asked while they waited for something to wander into the crab nets off the dock.

She thought for a moment. "Well, I recently had the Civil War football game. Beavs won but it was really close this year."

Ah, she did always get riled up when her two teams played against each other. A yearly tradition she had an every year she was exited as he was on the fourth of july. The state glanced out at the ocean, when something caught her eye and she pointed.

"Oh! A seal is coming, pull the net up quick Alfred. It might eat our bait!"

He hurried to pull it up before the mammal could go for it.

"This is why we should have gotten mink. Seals don't go for it like they do chicken!"

After minimal luck at first they did manage to catch a few good ones and some more that they had to throw back for being too small. But in the end they were able to cook some at his hotel room and ate them with butter. Along with the saltwater taffy they got at the bay-front for dessert, it was a very taste bud satisfying day.

---

Then she took him to her biggest city, Portland. There they did a lot of things her culture prided itself on, headed to the Willamette and watch the boats.

"I need to buy a boat." Beverly mused, "But I don't go out to sea much so there wouldn't be much use for it."

"Yeah."

"Still," the girl chuckled, "If I get one I'm naming it after you!"

After a while talking they went and looked at the beautiful rose gardens. She had a lot of pride in those, their stadium was even called the 'Rose Garden'. And it was imperative that they were taken care of.

"Francis would love this." Alfred said, admiring the flowers.

Beverly thought for a second at his comment.

"Francis…he's the French guy right?" She asked.

"Yeah!"

"Didn't I see him streaking at that reunion you took us too?" She mused with narrowed eyes, "He harassed Nevada and the Dakotas."

A snort came from the nation as he remembered that day. Nevada threatened to chop off his 'eiffel tower'.

And then once they were happy with things there Bevery took him to a special restaurant. Alfred was surprised by the delicious vegetarian food that they went to served. He was going to have something else, but she insisted he try the veggie specials.

"We're the most vegetarian friendly city in America." Beverly said with a wink at him.

"Thanks Bev." He said, "I haven't had a veggie meal in a while. And I have been watching my weight lately."

"All those hamburgers will do that to you!" She scolded.

"Ah! You're getting as bad as Arthur!"

A laugh rang out "You take that back!"

---

While they stayed at the HIlton, she was happy to inform him that there was another surprise in the morning. He didn't expect to be pulled into her camper and heading to the State Park for some down to earth camping.

"Portland is fun, but sometimes it's great to let myself get lost in the wilderness." She told him sagely as they drove to her favorite camping ground.

They talked a bit, before finally getting there.

It was a nice secluded spot that was perfect for camping. Surrounded by pine trees and with a river nearby. The grass was nice and soft too.

"This is my private campground." She told him, "No one else is allowed unless I invite them. I have a yurt set up nearby for group trips if you want to stay there instead of the camper."

"Maybe later." He said, marveling at the natural beauty.

Beverly stretched out on the grass and rolled around for a moment. She regarded her 'father's' look of nostalgia and just saw his tensions slip out even more then when they were in the city. She quickly sat up again and rubbed her hands together.

"Come on, I packed fishing gear."

They fished together, catching a few for dinner. He recalled her not being as fond of swimming in the ocean. Understandable as her portion of it was pretty cold. Fresh water didn't make your nose burn like salt water did, she always said.

After a while she admitted that, "I'm not as good at fishing as Montana or anything, but it is relaxing."

"So what's been keeping you from me and the other West Coasts lately?" She asked "We miss you when you go. Not that we don't understand you have duties as a nation and all."

He gripped his fishing pole and sighed, "It's just the duties of a hero. Besides, Kiku and Arthur and the others help out, even though I've been infecting them with swine flu."

She caught the pained look he wore. A hero didn't give people sickness, and he took that hard. After all that had happened Beverly would have been begging for a vacation.

"Oh Alfred, I-"

BOOM

She was cut off at the sound of thunder, which was quickly followed by lightning and rain. The two of them quickly reeled in and packed up their gear before running back to the camper, the yurt was too far off at this point. Just as it came into view, another boom of thunder rolled past and Beverly stopped and looked up.

Glancing back at her father nation, she smiled, held her hands up high and just stood there with a grin on her face. So while Alfred took Cover in the camper, she just stood and let it hit her. He couldn't help but stare as she began to wave her arms around in bliss.

"Uh, Beverly? Aren't you getting wet out there?"

"Yes!" She called back with a laugh as she began to run around in circles.

"I don't know if you should run in the rain like that!" The nation called to his state.

The call only prompted her to giggle and wave him over, asking him to join her in her little rain dance of fun.

"Come on Alfred! Live a little!" She called coyly as she played in the rain some more.

He knew she was goading him with that comment, and it worked as he took her up on that offer, and danced with her in the rain.

He had to admit it really was fun. They did different dances, random moving, just running around in random circles, to her getting up on his feet and dancing like a daughter would with her father. As they danced, Alfred felt his troubles almost melt away.

After dancing, she led him to some deep puddles, and splashed in them like a little kid. Like before, he joined her and they splashed each other.

After a while the two got a bit tired and ran back to the campsite. By the end of it all, the two of them were sitting in the camper, soaked and laughing hysterically with each other. When the laughter subsided, Alfred passed a glance at his 'daughter'.

"Why'd you make me do that?" He asked, genuinely curious.

While she was fun and active, at most American assemblies she was a bit more quiet then some of the other more robust states. This side of her was a nice change of pace, but still unexpected.

Beverly sighed and began to wring some water out of her shirt.

"When I'm stressed with things like forest fires (4) or marijuana issues, I like to go someplace where it rains a lot and just let it soak me." She told him, arms spread out, "I figured with all the stress of the recession and the swine flu, you could use something to loosen you up."

Needless to say, Alfred was touched. Such a personal thing being shared was very deep. He made sure to treasure it as well as this day he spent with the bohemian state.

"I know I don't stand out as much as some of my siblings," She said suddenly, "Compared to some of the others like California or New York I'm not all that impressive." She said a little somberly, "There isn't much that's spectacular about me other then my wood industry. But when you came with Misters Lewis and Clark, you were able to find me and mold me into a great and sturdy state to make you proud of me."

She turned to him, smiling a happy smile, "So, I wanted to say…thank you."

The nation stared at his state with mild surprise. She opened a new piece of her heart to him, and he responded with a loving hug.

Alfred remembered finding her in a similar way Arthur found her when he went with Lewis and Clark on the Oregon trail. She was the tiny girl standing under a massive Douglas Fir tree, who he helped grow along with her brothers and sisters, especially with her older sibling California and eventual younger child Washington. Like them, she was too small to be a nation, but seemed to take that in stride as she climbed trees and fished pleasantly, all the while becoming modern just like them.

She was very mature, yet childish when she needed to be. It was a middle child trait he supposed.

Alfred, in the midst of the hug, whispered softly in her ear.

"Thank you."

---

The next morning, Beverly drove him back to the city and went back to her house. Their time together was over and he had to go to the next state.

"See you Alfred." She said as she saw his car off, "And next time you see uncle Arthur tell him to come around next summer. The Shakespeare Festival in Ashland is never the same without him."

"Okay I will."

"If he doesn't I'll come after him."

Alfred had to chuckle at the image of Beverly chasing the nation with a roaring chainsaw. (5)

"Later, and don't let California wear you down too badly."

He watched as he passed the state border and eventually pulled into the ritzy house of his next child, a big change from Beverly's modest house. Stepping out of the car he was greeted by the tan and laid back California.

"Hey Alfred. Heard you came from Beverly's house. How'd she do cheering you up?"

The nation sighed and looked up at the sky.

"Alis Volat Propiis." (6)

She flies with her own wings.

AN: I hope you liked it, in spite of it not being the best thing I've written. Still, I ain't gonna change it for the world, I love it so.

Notes:

1: I named this incarnation of Oregon after two people, John McLoughlin who was considered the father of Oregon, and Beverly Cleary, popular children's author.

2: Crater Lake National Park is the only national park in Oregon.

3: I grew up in Albany Oregon and know what this is about. The mini concert is 'River rhythms'. The Dixie Chicks played there before they made it big you know.

4: Though California's are more known, Oregon is the American leader in forest fires.

5: This was supposed to be about Oregon's leading wood industry, but the joke got lost in the editing. Maybe next time.

5: Oregon's state motto. The last line in the story is the translation.


	2. Mispronounced

I wasn't going to make a series about my Hetalia Oregon, but after a certain someone sent a very rude review to me in the long story, I decided to go ahead and make a few more.

Whoever if was who sent me that review, if you're reading this, know that this is for you and without you I wouldn't have been prompted to make a few drabbles about Beverly!

Please keep in mind that they won't be as long as the one shot, the rest will probably be drabbles at best.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, but am owner of Beverly 'Oregon' McLaughlin. Her full bio can be found in my other Hetalia fiction 'A little time in the rain'

-

--

-

Usually Beverly was a fairly patient person, both as a young woman and one of the states of America. She tried to give certain slights the benefit of the doubt, but sometimes things just grated on her nerves a little too much.

"Hey there Beverly!" One of her sibling states said at the latest meeting.

"Ah, Nevada!" She chimed, "Nice to see you again."

Her neighbor state gave her a winning smile and pulled out a chair for her.

"We haven't talked but in a while other then business." He said, "When was the last time you enjoyed Vegas."

I can't remember." She admitted, "But you've been pretty lax with visiting me."

He shrugged and laughed. "Yeah I need to head out to your place, visit the state of Oregon."

She twitched a bit at the way he pronounced her state name. He called it Oree-gon instead of Oreh-gone. But she got that a lot and tried to bear it as best she could. It could be very grating when people couldn't pronounce ones name right. She wondered if any of the Nations their 'father' knew felt something akin to this.

Before she could calmly correct him, Nevada called a few other states over.

"Hey guys, anyone wanna visit Oreegon with me?" He called.

"Sure." Wyoming said, "A visit to Oraygon would do me some good."

"Orahgun sounds like a nice retreat." Massachusetts agreed, "We could have a party or something."

Nevada didn't notice Oregon's very noticeable dismay at the butchering of her name. Instead he rattled of some things they could do when they got there, like have a camping party, enjoy a hike in the Rocky mountains and maybe even check out the beach area.

"You know what?" He said at last, "I wanna check out that one place, Oregon City, Oreegon."

She was flabbergasted. He said the city name right and the state name wrong. That the hell? She had never heard anyone do that!

"Is something wrong Oreegon?"

She punched him in the gut.

---

The next day she proposed to her boss that they change their state motto to "Oregon, no you're saying it wrong."

-

--

-

AN: Oregon has a problem of a lot of people mispronouncing it's name. Needless to say that as an Oregonian it always bugs me.

In any case there are might be a few more drabbles about Oregon that I'll do, there won't be very many and they won't be very long. Just to say it now and avoid trouble for anyone later.

Anyway, I hope you liked it.


End file.
